Life After Arcadia
by GamerCoin
Summary: After an E6 tornado wipes out Arcadia Bay, Chloe and Max take a road trip to Max's house and live with Max's parents. Everything is fine until Max begins to act a little strange. This story's about life after the events of Arcadia Bay in Life Is Strange if you choose to sacrifice Arcadia.


**Chloe's Perspective**

I was going around 80 on the freeway going to Seattle to meet up with Max's parents since they're our only hope for shelter after the tornado wiped out Arcadia Bay. I always wanted to leave that shit hole, but I feel a guilt clouding over me. I thought this would be our revenge from all that has happened, but I never wanted everyone to die like this. I'm grateful Max chose me over Arcadia, but now we'll have to live with the fact that we just killed so many innocent people.

I began to feel tired so I pulled off the road to take a break for the night. It was 2 AM and we've been driving for what seemed like forever. I looked at Max to make sure she was alright and saw her huddled up into a ball shaking from the cool breeze coming from my cracked window. I quickly rolled up the window so she would be more comfortable. She let out a gentle sigh as she began to warm up again.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the cool air was bothering you. Are you alright?" I said in a gentle voice, rubbing Max's shoulder. She nodded her head slowly as she began to make herself more comfortable in the blanket I have given her in case she wanted to kick it.

I leaned back in my seat sighing with exhaustion. I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard Max say something to me. I looked in her direction to see her sitting up in her seat looking directly at me. I sat up in my seat and before I could say anything she said something again to quietly for me to hear as if she was to scared to say it aloud. I started to get a little nervous like there was someone outside my truck about to break in or something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, my voice cracking in the process.

"I said I love you." She says in a higher voice. We sat there for a good minute or so staring at each other. I struggled to come up with something to say in response. _Does she really love me or does she love me just as a friend? Shit.._ My hands began to sweat as the silence grew longer.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up again." Max says breaking the silence. My heart dropped to my stomach as Max started to silently cry, once again huddling into a ball. I quickly got out of my seat and made my way towards her's and wrapped my arms gently around her.

"No no no no. Shhh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you too." I whispered into her ear. I feel her smile again my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, but Max had other plans. She pulled me into a long tender kiss. We only separated our lips to take short breaths before going back for another.

We finally parted our lips and snuggled close to each other. Her head laid on my chest and our legs were intertwined with one another. I rubbed her back gently as she began to drift off into a deep sleep.

"I love you." she says in a tired voice nuzzling closer to me.

"I love you too." I said planting a kiss on her forehead. Her smile grew bigger as she let out a gentle sigh as she drifted off. I fell asleep soon after, holding Max closer to me as if I needed to protect her from something.

 **Max's perspective**

It was around 7 AM when we woke up. We were still kinda tired, but we wanted to get moving so we can get to my parents house as soon as we can. Of course, we would have gone to Portland instead but we don't want to have to live in a truck for the rest of our lives. Well, at least I don't.

We pulled up into the driveway of my house a short time later. Wow, the trip was shorter than I thought.

"Finally! It felt like we were driving for days." Chloe huffed.

"Aw looks like someone needs a nap." I teased, chuckling as Chloe playfully pushed me into my side door.

We grabbed our things and headed up some steps to the front door of my house. I knocked on the door a few times, but no one answered. Hmm, I guess they're not home. _That's strange their car's here._ Lucky I always have a spare hidden under the potted plant right outside the door in case I came home late or they weren't home.

I unlocked the door and Chloe raced through the door pushing me aside.

"Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom. Bathroom…" She repeated as she practically opened every door in the house. "Yes, finally!" She slammed and locked the door behind her as if she haven't gone for years.

I made my way to my room that was on the second floor of the house to the right. Just like Chloe, we had a two story house but ours was just a little bit bigger. I entered my room and everything was as they were when I left. My bed in the right corner, desk opposite of it, beanbags in front of the bookshelf and so on.

I placed all my things on my desk and laid down on my bed to relax for a bit. It was so good to finally be home again. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I reopened them Chloe was hovering over me. She burst out laughing soon after I opened my eyes.

"Shit dude I didn't mean to scare you that much. You should have seen the look on your face!" She fell onto the floor and rolled on her back as she continued to laugh.

I rolled over onto my stomach with embarrassment and covered myself with a blanket. Shit, what kind of face did I make? This is so embarrassing. How did she even do that without me noticing?

"Relax dude, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kinda cute." She said as she uncovered my face. "Hey, why don't you give me a little tour around your room. You gotta have some fun shit in here that we can do."

"Well, we can sit and read some books." I pointed to the bookshelf that was right next to the door of my room.

"Dude, you know I don't read. What else is there? I don't want to sit and be bored for the rest of my life." She kicked one of the beanbags and made her way back to me.

"Well, that's all I have. My laptop isn't even charged so we can't use that right now." I unraveled myself from the blanket and sat up next to Chloe.

"Doesn't matter I just thought of something to do." She said in a flirty voice. She stroked my thigh with her right hand and pushed my back onto my bed with her left hand. She pushed herself between my legs and leaned in for a kiss.

I heard a loud noise coming from outside my room like someone had entered the home through the front door. _Damn, they're home already? Why couldn't they have returned just a little later?_ I got up and headed for my door to greet them since I haven't seen them for what seems like forever.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked in an irritated voice.

"I think I heard my parents enter through the front door and I wanted to say hi."

"What? Max, Are you high? I didn't hear anything."

"Haha Chloe, nice try. You can wait a little bit for me to come back." I grabbed hold of the doorknob, turning it slightly.

"Wait, max. I really didn't hear anything." I ignored her and headed out my room into the hallway. It was a lot darker than I thought it would be which was strange since it was lighter just a little bit ago.

I can hear my parents talking in the next room so I made my way there. I knocked on the door before entering so they'd know I was coming. I opened the door and stepped in and to my horror they were laying there on the floor dead.

Blood was everywhere on the walls, the floor, the bed. There wasn't a place where blood wasn't touching. How did this happen? They were just talking just a little bit ago. Who would do this?! What do I do now?! I turned to run out of the room, but the door was jammed shut.

"Max." A familiar voice called out from behind me. _No this can't be. It just can't!_

I turned around and there he was, Mr. Jefferson. He was wearing the white shirt he was wearing when he kidnapped me but this time it was stained with blood.

"I knew you would come here Max so I made sure that I would beat you to it." He said crossing his arms staring at me with his soulless eyes.

"What are you doing here!? Why are you doing this to me!?" I cried out. I was in tears from the loss of my parents and the fact that Jefferson was able to escape from jail.

"Oh, Max, you think you would be able to escape me. I know everything, Max. I know you told David about everything I have been doing and I knew for sure that I wouldn't let you get away with it." He pulled a gun from his pants pocket and aimed it at me but then pointed it to the ground. "Oh you must be wondering how I escaped aren't you? Well, you see during the tornado it brought down the jails defenses quite a bit and that's how I was able to escape. Luckily my car wasn't in too bad a shape so I used that to drive here. I passed you guys on the freeway earlier. How cute." He aimed the gun at me again and placed his finger on the trigger.

"No please! Please don't kill me I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." I covered my head with my hands, but I knew that wouldn't be enough to stop the bullet.

"Too late, Max. Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut." He fired the gun.

"Ah, shit!" Chloe's voice cry out behind me. I quickly turned around and saw her laying on the floor holding a hand on where she's been shot. The bullet had missed me and hit Chloe as she entered the room.

"Oh god, Chloe no!" I fell to my knees crying my eyes out and held her in my arms trying to stop the bleeding, but it kept pouring out. I've never seen so much blood come out of a human being before.

"Oh no, my poor Chloe. What am I going to do without my poor Chloe? Who's going to spank my ass and call me a dirty girl now? Boohoo." Jefferson walked over us and left the room laughing and mocking me.

Nothing I did was helping to stop the bleeding so I started to cry even more. _You can't die! I just got you back! You can't die! You just can't!_

She let out a heavy sigh before passing way. She was dead. Chloe Price was dead. After everything I sacrificed she was dead. Tears rolled down my face and onto the ground. I tried to rewind be nothing was happening. _Shit, this can't be happening! Are my powers really gone? Why now?! No no this can't be happening! Why is this happening!?_

"Chloe!"


End file.
